


Ich liebe dich auch

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [370]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FC Bayern München, Fluff and Angst, Footvent day 23, Heart-to-Heart, I miss you Niko :(, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 12:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Phil ne peut pas combler cette sensation de manque qui se creuse chaque jour en lui.
Relationships: Philippe Coutinho/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [370]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Ich liebe dich auch

Ich liebe dich auch

  
Philippe le regarde encore et encore, relevant et baissant ses yeux en fonction de sa timidité, sa langue refuse de se délier alors que ce qu'il a à dire est plus qu'important. Il serre ses poings pour cacher les légers tremblements qui le parcourent, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, ils devaient réussir. Phil ne sait plus s'il est énervé contre lui-même ou les récents événements, il ne fait que regretter que leurs actions aient conduit à ça. Le fait qu'Hansi le laisse souvent sur le banc n'est qu'un problème parmi les autres, mais le fait que tout le monde ait l'air de vouloir continuer de s'en prendre à leur ancien coach, même après son départ, le dégoûte. Il n'a pas signé pour ça, Phil ne veut que le bien pour les gens qui l'entourent...

  
''Je suis désolé coach...'' Phil retient une partie de sa douleur depuis trop longtemps, ça ne devait pas arriver, pas si tôt, il a toujours besoin de lui

''Phil...'' Niko vient le prendre dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur son épaule

''Les autres... Ils ne vous méritaient pas, je vous aime toujours coach, je ne... Je ne voulais pas vous voir partir.'' Philippe se sent comme s'il allait pleurer, son cœur bat trop vite dans sa poitrine

''Je sais. Philippe, s'il te plaît ne sois pas triste, tu as beaucoup d'autres choses à faire à l'avenir, toi tu peux aider.''

''Non, pas sans vous...''

''Alors joue pour moi Phil, je serai toujours là pour toi et tu le sais.''

''Vous me manquez coach...''

''Tu me manques aussi Philippe. Énormément...''

''Je vais gagner le meilleur trophée de cette planète pour vous, pour leur faire changer d'avis, c- Niko.''

Leurs souffles s'entrechoquent une première fois dans un long et douloureux baiser 

''Por favor meu amor...''

  
Fin


End file.
